New League of Free Worlds (Galactica)
The New League of Free Worlds (NLFW) is an alliance of interstellar civilizations that currently spans over 9,500 worlds and is led by the Solmani, Jodren and Loreem, with the headquarters being located on the old UN HQ on Terra. History The original League of Free Worlds The League of Free Worlds was originally established in 3250 AD (50 IY) at a time when the Imperium of Stars was beginning to expand uncontrolled and enslaving pre-spaceflight civilizations, although proposals for the League went as far back as the Void Gate Era, during the Human-Xildran War, of which the first of such proposals appeared around 2516 AD (-484 IY), which in term, received some support within the Terran Alliance. The Solmani, Jodrem and the Loreem were the founders of the organization and the other races joined in on the fight. Eventually in 3278 (78 IY), the Great Stellar War began as the Imperium and the League faced off in brutal conflict for 500 years, 370 of them in a bloody stalemate. In 3770 AD (570 IY) the defensive perimeters of the League were broken down and by 3778 (578 IY), the Imperium finally reached Terra, where the last major battle of the war occurred, known as Terra's Stand, which ended in defeat for the League, but proved that the League would rather fight to the death than surrender. The Jodren were the last of the races to fall and since then began the period of enslavement by the Imperium. Enslavement and the League Rebellions The major races of the League were enslaved for many years. For almost a century they remained under the Imperial rule. However, some Solmani created a resistance in order to drive the Imperium from Terra and other worlds, but as the resistance grew, the Imperium tightened it's grip around the Solmani Rim and other locations formerly belonging to the League out of fear of rebellions. Most of the former League races, save the ones that exist today, were exterminated as an example of what happens to those who challenge the Imperium. Meanwhile, in the far reaches of Charted Space, the Solmani had colonized a garden world in orbit around the Sergei System, named after the man who discovered this star system and charted that region of space, more specifically the planet Verdenov. The colony on Verdenov grew into a prosperous colony, though isolated for 100 years from the rest of the League, and during that period of colonization, they found a mostly intact Precursor shipyard, of which they used to construct a Precursor Frigate, known as the Vindicator, commanded by Kamano Hitashe as they left the system. After they left, the colony was destroyed by a patrolling Imperium force, and as the Vindicator arrived on Terra, they found an enslaved planet, with most of Earth's infrastructure in ruin and the sole remaining station on the planet, Starbase Cairo, was administered by the Imperium, despite being commanded by a Solmani officer. Regardless, when they first saw the ship, the base was initially reluctant to assist Captain Hitashe, but later on, after a skirmish against a flotilla of Imperial frigates belonging to House Atreidem, agreed to help. Thus the League Rebellions began, when news of the skirmish finally reached the planet. The initial fighting on Terra was merely skirmishes but eventually escalated across the whole of the Solmani Rim and other former Solmani colonies. This prompted the other races to rebel and when the news of the rebellion reached Itshta Prime, the Imperium sent troops from each of the Houses to crush the rebellion, but during the Battle of Antares, they were utterly destroyed. The New League of Free Worlds decided to establish in the Treaty of Rio de Janeiro and in that sense, the New League was born. The New League of Free Worlds With the Imperium forced out of their member race's respective space, the New League began the focus on rebuilding their ravaged planets and to build up their militaries for a time when the Imperium would strike again. This process continued and as the years passed, these races began to flourish again. Today, they are the only ones, with their combined might, capable to challenging the Imperium. Member States Organizational Structure The original League of Free Worlds had over 20 civilizations as members. In the New League, there are only seven of the original 20 members, because of the fact that the other races were exterminated.The New League and the original League both functioned in a way similar to the old alliance on Terra known as NATO. High Council The High Council is the symbol of power within both the original League and the New League. The Council is composed of the three founding members of the original League and meet every year, to discuss key issues and ultimately decide on how to respond to key issues across Charted Space. The final decision comes into the hands of the League's Chairman, in both the original and New League. The Chairman has the authority to call for emergency meetings, as do member races of the League. General Assembly The General Assembly is the voice of both of the original League and the New League. They set the strategic goals of the League and the respective leaders of their civilizations as well as planetary governors and Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs (if they have any) are free to attend the meetings of the Assembly. They set the strategic goals through the use of five Committees: *The Science and Technology Committee *The Economics Committee *The Security and Defense Committee *The Galactic Affairs Committee *The Civil Defense Committee Military Structure The militaries of the League are controlled by the member races, through the coordination of the Strategic Commands known as Strategic Army Command (ARCOM as established the Solmani), and Strategic Stellar Command (STELCOM as established by the Solmani). ARCOM controls the ground forces of both the original League and New League while STELCOM controls the space forces of both the original League and New League. Category:Galactica Category:Nations (Galactica)